Verdadeiro Ariano
by Ggs Satoru
Summary: COMPLETO..Após vários dias de trabalho excessivo, Dohko, como recompensa, ganha um pedido qualquer coisa dentro do Santuário . O que ele pediu? Shion e Mu sabem muito bem...  Cáp 5 ON: A Festa Parte final.   Yaoi  ShionXDohko ,MuXShaka e outros
1. Chapter 1

Retratação: BUENO...Saint Seiya não é meu! É de Kurumada-sama \o/ E Toei! E Bandai! \o/

Aviso: Esta fic contém YAOI (homem com homem), portanto, se não te agradas, não leias. ;P

Se te agradas, boa leitura! \o/

**VERDADEIRO ARIANO**

**Cáp 1 : O pedido de Dohko!**

Em mais uma das reuniões douradas...

-COMO ASSIM SÓ ELE TEM DIREITO DE GANHAR O QUE QUISER?

-O que quiser não,Milo. Algo DENTRO do Santuário...

- Deusa filha da mãe...já se vai minha expectativa de férias... -Dohko sussurra para Shion.

-Né. Bem, a Sasha dava 1000000 x 0 na Saori... Enfim, pede algo que você ache divertido,então. - Shion responde a Dohko.

-Que vocês estão falando aí?

-Nada demais, Athena...Nada de mais...

-Então tá,Shion. Bem Dohko, já escolheu?

- _"hmmm...o que eu escolheria... er...algo divertido...er...hmm...OPA! ...! Isso vai ser demais!"_

- Dohko?

- ... ( Preso em seus pensamentos)

-...Dohkoooo?

-...

- Shaka, faz um favor e acorde ele?

-Tá. -Shaka que estava de frente para Dohko acordou o libriano com "delicadeza"...

-DOOOOOOOOHKOOOOOOOOO!

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-Pronto! Mas O QUE DIABOS você estava pensando?

- Er... falo mesmo?

- Fala.

-Mas...mas...

-ANDA!

- Tá...- Cochicha todo o pedido para Shaka.

-K...k...k...(Tentando conter as gargalhadas) aiaiai...EPA!

- Ih..."EPA" o que? o.O

-Er...Se importa de acescentar algo?

-Táh, né... fala.

Saori começa a ficar impaciente...

-Shaka e Dohko, o QUE vocês ESTÃO FALANDO? Ò.ó

-Coisa boa que não deve ser... -Comenta Milo.

-Milo, quem é você pra falar se os outros estão ou não falando besteras?

- Pô Camus...maguei... ç.ç

- XD

- Entãããão... dá pros senhores falarem o que vocês estão falando?

- Ainda não me conformei com a idéia de que só ele poder escolher algo legal...

-Milo, ele pode pois fez muitos trabalhos a Athena nesses últimos dias...Ela está o recompensando...

-Mas, e nós?

-Nós não fomos para missões a muito tempo.

-Verdade,Camus... Então Dohko: O que você escolheu?

-Deve ser uns 100 dias de férias! XD

-Nada, Shura! Deve ser muita feijoada!

-Não creio, Aldebaram...

- Como assim, Mu?

-Estou com um mal pressentimento sobre o pedido dele...

-Eu também,Mu...

-Até tu Shion? o.O

-Eu conheço _muito_ bem essa mente depravada do Dohko...(sussurra para Mu: -Algo me diz que estou em grande perigo...)

-( Mu sussurra para Shion: - Algo me diz que _estamos_ em perigo...)

-(Como? Porque?)

-(Porque o Shaka contribuiu com algo para o pedido de Dohko.)

-Pronto! Eu já tenho meu pedido!

-Também se não tivesse...

-Entããão...¬¬ Eu quero que...er...que o Shion...como posso dizer...dance no meio do palco da festa do santuário.

-Hã? Só isso? o.O

-Não!

-Ótimo...vou me ferrar... Tá Dohko,o que eu vou fazer além de dançar no meio do palco?

-Er...Vistir...

-Vistir...

-Vistir uma fantasia...

-Contanto que não seja...

-De Carneirinho!

-O QUE?

-Isso.

Todos: -!

Mu: -Foi mal ai mestre...mas é engraçado!

Dohko: -Ainda não terminei...O Mu vai ter que dançar fantasiado de carneirinho também! Pronto, Athena, É isso!

-Como? O.O

Todos: -HUHAHUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUHAUAHUAH !

- HAUHAUHAUHAUHA! Pedido aceito, Dohko! HAUHUAHAHUHAUHAU!

Mu & Shion: Nos ferramos...

_CONTINUA! _

Genteee... Bom, essa é minha primeira fic ^^ (a qual eu tive a ideia hoje, indo para o médico na véspera do meu níver) Portanto, não peguem _tão_ pesado comigo...

Bem...REVIEWS PLEASE! Nem se for para falar: Oi! Sua fic está uma droga!(XD Zoera!) Enfim... Mande suas CRÍTICAS,ELOGIOS(isso se vcs tiverem algum... e.e) e SUGESTÕES!

ADIOS!

_**GGS Satoru - 29/12/10**_


	2. Os Preparativos dos Carneiros

**Cáp 2: Os preparativos dos carneiros.**

[Confessionário]

Mu: -Olá,caros leitores. Venho lhes informar por meio desta interrupção do texto para avisar que: É HOJE que eu me ferro. Sim! Eu, Mu de Áries, vou me ferrar ao lado de meu mestre Shion de Áries...Aquele dohko...que idéia...Pede para nós dançarmos no meio do palco do Show do Santuário vestidos de carneirinho...P*# IDEIA ES#$*#! E o Shaka? Foi ELE que me meteu nessa! Pois o Dohko ia mandar o mestre Shion dançar! Mas aquele filho da mãe acrescenta _algo_ no plano. É, caros leitores, esse _algo_ sou EU! Ah...mas ele me paga...P*# PROJETO DE BUDA MAL FEITO ES#$*#! AH! Lógico! Aquela fantasia quente pra c$%#*! Eu e meu mestre vamos ficar naquele lugar, com essa roupa ridícula...O INFERNOOOOO! VOU MORRER SUFOCADO ALI! Porque? Por causa da P*# FANTASIA ES#$*#!...E VCS? TÃO OLHANDO PRA TELA ASSIM PORQUE? HEIN? SOU ARIANO, PÔ! Posso ser sereno quando quero...E VINGATIVO QUANDO PRECISO! ELES ME PAGAM! ELES VÃO SE F*#R NA MINHA MÃO!

Shaka: -Er...Mu?

Mu: - QUE?

Shaka: -Por que tudo o que você fala é p*# e ES#$*#?

Mu: Porque me deu vontade, p*##!

Um livro bate na cabeça de Mu.

Mu: -AIII C#%*&!

Varios livros caem sobre Mu.

Mu: - C#%*$! QUEM TÁ TACANDO ESSAS MERDAS?

Shaka: -EU!

Mu: -Só podia ser esse P*# ES#$*#!

Um monte de livors caem sobre Mu.

Mu: - Desisto... -.-'

[Confessinário off]

-Então... estão prontos?

-aiaiaiai... NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE FALTA A ROUPA?

- Calma Muzin... Eu mandei Kiki ficar de prontidão porque a qualquer momento eu iria o chamar pra buscar as fantasias.

-Afrodite...

- Sim Shion?

- O Kiki...SAIU DAQUI A DUAS HORAS E NÃO FOI PARA BUSCAR ROUPAS!

-OMG! Isso é grave! Se ele não chegar aqui com as roupas eu vou perder dois gos..COF,COF!... irmãos cavaleiros dançando fantasiados de carneirinhos. ç.ç

Shion: -.- ''''

- Será que ele não vai trazer as roupas? Ai, sonho meu,sonho meu... :)

-Aiaiaiaiai...sonho, né, Mu...sonho... :)

- Há ... Há.. Há! Enfim... VAMOS CAÇAR O PIRRALHO!

-Alguem aí disse... em caçar pirralhos? - Death Mask chegou atraído pela frase.

-Sim... MAS NINGUEM VAI CAÇAR MEU DISCÍPULO!

-Por que? Ahhh..Deixa?

-Não Máscara!

- Merda!

De repente, Mu e os outos ouviram um grito. Em seguida, um baixinho ruivo entra correndo e se esconde atras do Mu. Ninguem entendia nada, até que...

-Mestre! Aquele ali quer me matar!

-Porque? _"Não sei porque pergunto..."_

-Porque eu...bem...eu...EU TIREI COM A CARA DO IRMÃO DELEEE! TT-TT

-Mas o que-

-MORRA PIRRALHOOOO!

-Não, nii-san!

Ikki persegue kiki enquanto Shun tenta fazê-lo parar de correr... Mask resolve entrar na brincadeira e a casa de peixes vira uma bagunça,enquanto Afrodite parecia que morreria naquele momento pela bagunça. Ela só acaba quando Mu prende todos com sua telecinese.

-*Elevando o cosmo* AGORA CHEGAAAAAAA !

Todos: -O.O

-SOU EU QUE VOU VESTIR ESSA ROUPA RIDÍCULA! E O SHION TAMBÉM! E EU NÃO ESTOU DE BOM HUMOR! SE CONTINUAREM...**VÃO TODOS LEVAR STARDUST REVOLUTION NA CARAAA!**

-Sim, senhor!

-Ótimo! Kiki, ...AS ROUPAAAAAS!

-Sim,mestre!

30 min. depois...

-Oi mestre! :)

- Oi...

- Aqui estão as roupas!

-Ótimo! MESTRE!

-...

-MESTRE!

-...

-MESTRE...**SHIOOOOOOOOON!**

-Oi? -Voltou ofegante da cozinha de Peixes.

-O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ TAVA FAZENDO LÁ DENTRO HEIN?

-Er...hmm...eu estava...conversando...com o Dohko. Sim! Isso! Eu estava conversando com o Dohko!

-Claaaaaro...¬¬ Enfim, as roupas chegaram!

- Então vamos nos arrumar!

- Vamos!

1 hora depois:

- Muzin, querido! Seu mestre já está aqui! Saia do banheiro! Queremos te v-

-NÃO! Eu me recuso! Não vou sair enquanto vocês ficarem aí! Já basta o mico que vou passar lá!

-Vamos Mu...

-Não Mestre! Mande todos sairem!

-Ô Mu! Se você não sair daí agora eu vou te tirar daí a força! Isso tá ficando chato!

-Nem vem, projeto de Buda mal feito! Vão na frente que eu vou com meu mestre...E _sim Dohko, o aviso é pra você tambem!_

_-_ Eu não disse nada!

- Mas pensou fofo!

-Afrodite?

-Oi fofo?

-Vai ver se eu estou na esquina.

-GROSOOO! VAMOS, MASK!

-P-pera-

Afrodite puxa Death Mask em direção ao local da festa.

-Ótimo! Vão todos para que meu pupilo saia! E _sim Dohko,é pra você sair também._

-Mas uma vez...eu não disse nada ¬¬

Todos Shion.

- Pode vir Mu!

Mu sai do banheiro vestido em sua roupa de carneiro lilás. Shion estava de carneiro verde(mais as cores dos carneiros são bem clarinhas) acenando para que Mu soubesse que não havia mais ninguem ali.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

-Nossa...eles estão demorando, não?

-Que isso Shaka... Daqui a pouco seu carneiro lilás chega...aiaiaiaiai...tô doido pra ver ele dançando ali no palco...com aquela roupa kawaii! *-* Ele ficando sem ela então-

-Sim Dite, Tambem estou doudo para ver MEU carneirinho lilás.

-ô ciume...

-Ora seu...

-Epa! As luzes apagaram! E agora estão piscando!

-...Eles chegaram!

- Yo minna! Eu sou o Shion o carneiro verde!

Todos: -AEEEEE!

-Shion...para com is-

-E esse é o Mu,carneirinho lilás!

Todos: -AEEEEEEEEEEWW MUU \o/ \o/

-(Com a voz super aguda) Shion!

-Calma Mu! Entre na brincadeira e...VAMOS DANÇAR!

-AEEEEEEWWWW!

[Confissionário]

Caros leitores, vocês já sabem quem é. O que o Shion estava pensando ao fazer aquilo? Ele quer me matar? P*# MESTRE ES#$*#! E mo pessoal? Bando de filhos da mãe! Eles tudo "AAAEEEEEEEWWW!" e eu não sabendo onde enfiar a cara! P*# AMIGOS ES#$*#$! Mas...será que eu entro na brincadeira? Não percam o próximo capítulo de minha tragédia!

[Confessionário off]

_CONTINUA_


	3. A Festa  Parte 1

Retratação: Bem, como sabem, Saint Seiya NÃO é meu. É de Kurumada-sama! \o/ Toei e Bandai \o/

Ah! Essa fic tem YAOI (Homem com homem) Se não te agradas, não leias ;D Se te agradas, PROSSIGA \o/ \o/ \o/

* * *

**Cáp.3: A Festa!**

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *-*

-Que isso, Dite? o.O

-SHAKAAAAAA! OLHA ISSOOOOOOO! LINDOOOS! *-*

- -.-'''' Dite?

-Sim?

-Como você é meu amigo, vou te dar o direito de **ESCOLHER **para qual dos 6 mundos você quer ir.

-...Grosso!

20 min. depos

Shion estava na pista de dança com seu discípulo ( que não se movia de jeito nenhum,mas se escondia atrás do mestre) acenando para as pessoas do local que caiam na gargalhada. Mu, mais vermelho que um tomate, resolveu se manisfestar:

-Shion...para..com...ISSO!

-Que nada Mu! Daqui a pouco nós entramos no palco!

-Mas...NEM EM CAMARIM A GENTE PODE FICAR? ó.ò

-Hm...isso eu concordo com você. A pão dura da Saori nem fez camarim pra gente ¬¬

-Ah claro...Saori...

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Em outro local...

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

-TATSUME!

-Sim, Senhorita?

-Você limpou os banheiros?

-Sim...

-Então...

-Já posso ir para festa?

- ...NEM PENSAR!

-O.O

-Quero que você chame Seiya e os outros (N/A: ODEIO ISSO! ¬¬ Mas como é a Bruxaori...) , depois ,ás 22:30, me traga Shion e Mu para o começo do "Show" e ápos o fim da festa, limpe os banheiros, a cozinha e todo o salão porque as servas sumiram, não sei porque.

-Porque será...?

-Hã?

-Nada... -.-''

-Então VÁ!

-Lêrê lêrê lê rê rê rê rê rê...

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

-Mestre Shion, são que horas?

-Hmm...22:00. Porque?

- ç.ç Tá chegando! Minha morte!

-Ora Mu...relaxe...

-humpf...

-MUUU!

-Hã...Afrodite?

-Boa sorte ...-dá o sorríso malígno- Carneirinho lilás...

-Grrrr...SAI DITEEEEEEE!

-Ai...AH! A Barbie quer falar com você...

-Há! Deixa ele...Vou nada! Ele que me meteu nessa! ò.ó

-Nossa... carneirinho guarda rancor...

-DITEEEEEEEE!

-MU!

-QUE SHION?

-Você vai se deixar irritar?

-Por que?

-Não me diga que você Mu, o Carneiro Dorado que galga as estrelas em seu silêncio pacífico e constan- **(1)**

-Cheeeegaaaaaa desse papo ¬¬

-É que eu me empolgo! ó.ò

-aham...

-Gente! Tá quase na hora! Até o show, Carneirinhos!

-Dite...

-Sim, Mu?

-Vai ver se eu estou na esquina.

-Até tu? GROSSO!

-Ora seu-

-MESTRE SHION! MU DE ÁRIES!

-Tatsume?

-O que faz aqui?

-Venho chamá-los para o início do Show.

-Ai meu Zeus...

-Vamos, Saori está nos esperando para o começo do s-

-Tá, tá... ¬¬ Vamos.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

**22:30**: No Palco

-Muito bem...Pessoal, saints?

-Sim, Athena?

-Agora vocês vão ver o show mais esperado da noite!

-Sim...com certeza...hehehe

-Milo,pare com isso!

-Ah Camus...porque ?ç.ç

-O coitado do Mu deve estar morrendo de vergonha!

-hmm...Mas uma vez eu tenho que concordar...

-Enfim platéia: SHION DE ÁRIES E SEU DISCÍPULO MU DE ÁRIES! OU...-Sorríso malígno- OS CARNEIRINHOS DE ÁRIES! E OUTRA COISA: SOBRE O CONTROLE DE DOHKO DE LIBRA!

Todos: -AEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW! \o/ \o/ \o/

Nesse momento, entram os dois arianos. Mu, completamente vermelho , e Shion, todo animado, ficam no palco esperando as ordens de Dohko.

Dohko: - hmm...eles vão se dar mal...hehehehehehe...enfim...não há algo mais divertido que ver o Shion se dando mal...o Mu então...hehehehehe!

Ih...Quais serão as ordens de Dohko? o.O O que acontecerá ao carneirinhos? o.o

Isso e outras coisas no próximo capítilo desta fic! AH SIM! Quase me esqueço!

[Confessionário]

- ...

-Mu? Você está aí?

-...

-Mu?

-...

- o.O

-...

-o.o

-...

-e.e Fale algo!

-... P*# SHOW ES#$*#! ò.ó

Uma enciclopédia enorme cai em cima de Mu.

-AIIII! SHAKAAAA!

- u.ú Mandei falar, não xingar o show!

-Seu filho da mãe...SEU PROJE-

Mais livros...

- ¬¬ Cara chato, viu... (Desmaia)

-Como Mu?

- ...

- Mu?

-...

- -.-''' Desisto...

[Confessionário off]

Continua!

* * *

Termina aqui mais um cap. de VERDADEIRO ARIANO! (Curto, eu sei... foi mal ç.ç)

Agradeço a todos que estão lendo...Mas adoraria que viessem mais reviews *-*

**AnaPanter**, Valeu mesmo *-* Esse cáp tá curto...mas espero que goste ^^

Então até a próxima e... MANDEM REVIEWS PLEASE! *0*

FELIZ ANO NOVO! \o/ \o/ \o/

_**GGS Satoru - 01/01/2011**_


	4. A Festa Parte 2

ATENTION: Saint Seiya não é meu (Ainda...!*Apanha*AII! T.T) E sim de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai \o/

-Esta fic contém: Yaoi, palavras de baixo nivel, entre outras coisas... Se algo te ofende...Tem um "X" ali em cima que, alem de não morder, fecha a janela desta fic. Se não ofende... PROSSIGAS \o/ \o/

* * *

**Verdadeiro Ariano - cap. 4**

**A Festa Parte 2**

Shion e Mu estavam no palco PARADOS enquanto o púbico ESPERAVA PACIENTEMENTE as ordens de Dohko...

- VAMOS DOHKO! MANDE ESSA ORDEM LOGO!

-PERAE! ESTOU PENSANDO!

Mu & Shion: ¬¬'

Todos: - VAMOS DOHKOOOO!

-JÁ SEI!

-AEEEEE!

- CA-CAHAM! Shion e Mu, prestem muita atenção...

-AimeuZeus...

-Calma Mu...

-Calma nada...não me manda ficar CALMO!

-Táh...

-Vocês vão dançar uma música de strip! Mas primeiro...O Shion deverá dançar usando o Mu como apoio! Bem, essa é a primeira ordem!

-Mereço... ¬¬

- ;_;

-Ah... E não esqueçam de trocar depois!

- NANI?

- T-T N-não acredito nisso...

- Que COMECE A MÚSICA!

-EEEEEHHHHH! \o/ \o/

* * *

As luzes se apagam para o começo da musica. Depois acende uma luz fraca sobre o palco. Shion começa circulando em volta de Mu...

- Shion... N-não faz isso ...

-Eu tenho que fazer se não a Deusa vai me dar bronca ¬¬

-;;

* * *

Continua circulando mas passando a mão na altura dos ombros de Mu...

-Shion... Tira a mão de mim...agora!

-Quieto! Quer levar bronca da Deusa?

-Não...

-Nem eu!

-Bela desculpa... você quer se mostrar pro Dohko, isso sim ¬¬

* * *

Para ao lado de Mu colocando as duas mãos sobre seu ombro fazendo movimentos de subida e descida...

-Ai meu Zeus... ;;

* * *

Enquanto isso, na plataforma do dohko( que fica um pouco acima do palco) ...

- *-* Como eu queria estar no lugar do Mu...

- Que nada! Assim é mais divertido! Sendo o Mu, o Shion não vai ser agarrado antes da música terminar, ao contrario de você. ¬¬

-Eu não ia agarrar não T-T

-OLHA DOHKO!

-Hã, Saori?

-O Shion! Meu Zeus que movimentos são aqueles o.O Noooossaaaaaaaaaa *-*

* * *

No palco...

-Shion! A mão! A mão!

-Foi mal...

-Que movimen... o.o (Voz bem aguda) SHION!

* * *

Na plateia...

-Nossaaaaaa! Olha lá Camus! Olhaaa!

- O.o

- Aquele movimento... ai se fosse tu...

- O.O Milo!

-^^'

-AAAHHH noooossaaaaaaaaaa! Ai se eu fosse o Mu... Eu agarrava!

-AFRODITE!

- Que? Não é verdade não?

-Cara, escolhe logo qual**(1)** senão eu te mando pro pior de todos!

- aff...

- Shaka, se _je_ fosse você,não ligava para essas brincadeiras do Afrodite...

- u.ú

* * *

No palco...

-arf...arf...Tá acabando, Mu...

- Graças a Zeus ;;

-Ultimo Movimento!

-aiaiaiai...Shion, o q- o.o NÃO!

Todos: - OOOOOOHHHHHH...

-Ai, terminou!

- ;;

E a dança termina com Shion no meio do palco com seu "apoio" em seu colo.

Todos: - O.O AAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWW! \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/

-Shion... ME BOTA NO CHÃO!

-arf...*Coloca Mu no chão* Caramba... vamos, Mu!

- *¬* (Cai na real) EPA! VÃO AGORA NÃO!

- Porque? ;;

- ESQUECERAM DA TROCA?

- AIIII NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!

-AI SIIIIM! MU, SUA VEZ DE DANÇAR!

-POR FAVOOOOR!NÃO QUEROOOO! T0T

Todos:-DANÇA! DANÇA! DANÇA!

-Mu, calma... é só imitar os meus movimentos!

-É agora que eu me ferro ;;

_CONTINUA! _

* * *

**(1)** Cap. 3, quando Shaka pede para dite escolher para qual dos 6 mundos ele "deseja" ir.

* * *

Finalmente mais um capitulo (Aff... capitulos curtos, viu -.-')

Enfim...

**AnaPanther, **Valeu ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo (Curto, mas capítulo). Creio que o próximo demora o.o'' mas sai! =]

E Para vocês que estão lendo/acompanhando : REVIEWS PLEASE!


	5. A Festa Parte final

Obs: Saint Seiya NÃO é meu. É de Kurumada-sama \o/ Toei e Bandai!

Obs²: Está fic contem Yaoi, loucura e mais loucura. Se não gosta, tem um X vermelho ali em cima^^ (Aperte-o) Se gosta, PROSSIGAS! \o/

**Verdadeiro Ariano**

**A festa - Parte final**

- AimeuZeus ç.ç

-Vamos lá! Você consegue!

Shion recebe como resposta um gesto obseno.

- ¬¬ E eu tentando te ajudar...

A música começa... Novamente a luz fica fraca e centralizada no palco. Mu começa a circular Shion, assim como este havia feito anteriormente.

-Isso Mu! Vamos! Bote a m-

- Quieto! Eu já sei! Ò.Ó

Mu põe sua mao na altura dos ombros de Shion...

-Shion: Agora comece a-

Mu: Ja disse para ficar quieto! ò.ó

E começa com os movimentos de descida e subida.

* * *

Na Plateia:

Afrodite: *-* !

Camus: -' Dite, pare com isso senão _Il_ te mata!

Dite: Ele quem? Shaka?

Milo: Quem mais seria?

Dite: Du-vi-do!

Camus: Porque?

Dite: Ele está distraido com outra coisa, e não prestando atenção em mim ;D

Camus: *Olha para Shaka* Er...Shaka?

-...

-Shakaaaaaaaa?

-...

-Shakaaa? -.-'

Shaka: *¬*

Milo: Deixa ele... Geladinho.

Camus: -.-'

* * *

No palco...

- Isso Mu! Continua assim! Agora gire! Isso! Agora... o movimento final, Mu!

- u.u Não recebo suas ordens. Fique QUI-E-TO!

-;; Mu é maaaaal!

-u.ú

Mu começa a fazer movimentos mais ousados do que os de Shion, arrancando suspiro de uns... e desespero de outros...

Dohko: AIMEUZEUS!

Saori: Calma Dohko!

-Calma nada! O Shion não vai resistir a esses movimentos tão... tão...

-Maravilhosos? Fabulosos? Perfeitos? Espetaculares? E...(Mais elogios)

(3 minutos depois...)

- e fantásticos?

- Is-

- Já falei Maravilhosos?

- Já... -.-'

* * *

No palco...

- Mu...

- arf...Fale.

- ...ORGULHO...DO...MESTRE!

-... '-'

* * *

Na plateia...

Camus: ... Zeus...

Milo: ... que mo-

Afrodite: HOMEM! (1)

Shaka: ...DITE!

-Oie! Saiu do transe, foi? Estranho... pois agora que está ficando mais interessante *¬*

DM: PISCES AFRODITE!

- Oiee Mask! Vem aqui amor!

- Pode me explicar a frase que os tres formaram?

- Mas é verdade... só que você também é *¬*

- Bom saber. u.ú

* * *

No palco:

Mu: Mestre?

Shion : *Transe*

Mu: Por Zeus! Até meu mestre!

* * *

Na plataforma:

Saori: Meu Zeus... que movimentos... que homem...

Seiya: Que é comprometido...com outro homem... *Sacaneando Saori*

Saori: Calado Seiya! Deixa eu prestar atenção no...*olhando para o palco* no...*¬* no...no...

Dohko: Que movimentos são aqueles? *-*

Seiya: Por Athena!

Shiryu: Por Zeus!

Shun: Por Hades!

Todos olham estranho para Shun.

Shun: hehe...

(Grito vindo da plateia: POR BUDA!)

Shun: '-'

* * *

Na plateia:

Afrodite: Nossa Shaka! Entrou em extase, foi?

Shaka: Melhor... MUITO melhor que isso! *Olhos vridados no palco* *¬*

Milo: heheh... Mas pra quem não sabia onde enfiar a cara... ele está se saindo MUITO, mas MUITO bem! =D

Camus: MILO! ò.ó

Milo: hehe

Dite: Mais o milo tem toda razão... *olha para o lado* NÉ MASK?

DM: É.

Dite: ...

DM: u.u

Dite: ...Que homem...

DM: Ò.ó

Camus: - Mi...looo...

Milo: Que foi, Camus? o.O

- Olha ... aquilo...ali...

-Hã?- Nossssssaaaaaaaaa! Ai se fosse tu!

-*rubro* MILOOO! o.o

* * *

No palco:

Shion: Mu...

-Fala.

-Como que você está dançando desse jeito-

- Como? Assim? *Passa sua perna por tras das pernas de Shion*

- o.o Mu!

-hehehehehee... mwahahahahah!

-MU!

- Sim, Senhor! *Só não bate continencia para não interromper a dança*

- Como você esta dançando..._assim_...se antes você tava quase chorando de tanta vergonha...? o.O *Com medo da resposta*

- He! Vingança! mwaha-

-ARIES MU!

- hehe...

-Enfim...vigança contra Dohko?

- Não...contra o pro-

-o Shaka?

-Exatamente.

- _'hehehe...adoooooooro ver o circo pegar fogo! mwahahahahah!'_ Fale-me como isso ajudará no plano.

- *Cochichando o plano no ouvido de Shion*

-_'MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'_ Mu Malvadoooo! hahaha!

* * *

No palco:

Shaka: *¬* Por Buda... que homem...

Dite: Concordo plenament-

Shaka e DM: TIRA O OLHO DELE!

Dite: Ai...chatos!

Milo: Incrivel!

Camus: Concordo!

Shura: *Chegando* Nossa! _Ustedes_ viram _la danza_ _del_ Mu?

Shaka: *Fulo da vida* TIREM. ESSES. OLHOS. SEDENTOS. DO. MU!

Todos: o.o

Shura: Mas como tirar os olhos dele? Se nós tirarmos nossos olhos do Mu nós não poderemos ver o Show. :)

Milo: Exatamente!

Dite: Oh Yeah!

Shaka: humpf *Vencido*

* * *

No palco:

Shion: Mu... já chega,não?

Mu: NÃO!

Shion: aiaiaiai -.-'

Mu: heheheh vingança!

Shion: Mu?

Mu: Sim?

Shion: Sei que o ...mom_eeen_to...*Mu tinha se grudado em Shion e separou só o tronco*... de agora não é m_uuuuit-to _*Mais um movimento ousado -ao extremo- de Mu* propício para isso... mas, vou lhe dar uma lição de vida ^^

Mu: -.-''' vai falae.

Shion: Está bem, mas...MENOS MU! Assim você me desconcentra! *Mu diminua o nível de ousadia* Bem... lá vai! "_**A vingança nunca é plena: Mata a alma e a envenena!**_" (2)

Mu: EI! Isso ae não é seu!

Shion: Eu sei, eu sei.

Mu: E não se preocupe...Mestre *Sorriso sádico*

Shion: O.O ARIES MUUUU!

* * *

Na plataforma:

Saori: aiaiaiai *¬* ahhhhhhhhh... se ele gostasse da fruta...

Seiya: SAORIIII-SAAAAN!

Saori: hehe

Dohko: ai mamãe... até desistir de me apovorar... é tão... tão... *¬* aahhhhhhhhh...

Saori: De acordo, Dohko...de acordo... *¬*

Shun: Ikkiiiiiiiii! Tira essas mãos dos meus olhos! Eu quero ver!

Saori: AAHHHHH! *¬*

Shun: AHHHHHHH! QUERO VER! VER! VEEEEEEEEEEEER! POR ZEUS! POR ATHENA! POR HADES! POR ODIN! POR POSEIDON! VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Hyoga: Você esqueceu de um deus...

Shun: Hã? Qual?

Hyoga: O deus grego Shun,ou melhor, japonês. ;D

Shun: Ahhh Oga...*-*

Ikki: Pare já com isso, pato!

Hyoga: Pare de se meter no relacionamento dos outros, frango assado!

Ikki: ELE É MEU IRMÃO MAIS NOVO! AVE FÊN- (Hyoga: - PÓ DE DIA-)

Shun: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...! NEBULA CHAAAAIN!

*POW*

Saori: A plataforma ficou tão quieta... valeu Shun =D

Shun: Nada ^^

Ikki: É melhor parar com isso, pato! Tô avisando! Vai morrer!

Hyoga: PATO NÃO! CISNEEE! PÓ DE D-

Shun: NEEEEE-BUUUUUUUUUUU-LAAAAAAAA-

Ikki e Hyoga: PAREI!

Shun: Muito bom! Agora vou ver o Sh- o.o POR HAD- digo-POR ATHENA! *-*

* * *

Na plateia:

Dite: Mask...depois você faz um Show desses lá em casa *-*

DM: Claro Fiore! *Sorriso sedutor*

Dite: Ain... eu vou am- MINHA DEUSA! *0*

Shaka: POR BUDA! MAS O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO!

* * *

No palco:

-MU! .VOCÊ.ESTÁ.FAZENDO?

- Apimentando o Show, oras!

- Ai meu Zeus!

-hehehe ... mwahahahahahahahahahahahaah! *Abrindo o Ziper da fantasia*

Mulheres e alguns homens da plateia: AEEEEEEEEEE! TI-RA! TI-RA! TI-RA! TI-RA!

* * *

Na plataforma:

Dohko: AHHH! *-* Só podia ser discípulo do Shion!

Saori: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH *Hemorragia nasal*

Seiya: SAORI-!

Shun: Ai mamãe...

Hyoga: mamãe? MAMÃE? Mamãe! snif!

Shun: Nãça!

Hyoga: Foi mal =/

* * *

Na plateia:

Shaka: Ahh...Não...*Hemorragia nasal*²

Dite: AHHH SIMM! *Hemorragia nasal*³

Camus: _Mon dieu! C'était fou!_

Milo: De acordo! Mas... tá bom assim mesmo, né Shaka?

Shaka: *Com um lenço no nariz*Hm?

Milo: Esquece...^^'

* * *

No palco:

Shion: AimeuZeus ;;

Mu: hehehehe

-Mu, pare ;;

-NÃO! hehehehe

-Chega!

-Não. u.u

-CHE-GA!

- N-A-O-~, NÃO!

- Mu...por Z-

-NÃOOOO! ò.ó

Nesse exato momento, Mu tira a parte de cima da fantasia deixando o tronco a mostra.

* * *

Na plataforma:

As reações foram diversas:

Dohko com os olhos arregalados dizendo "ai meu Zeus" e "Mu, não faça isso!;;".

Saori tentando de todas as formas conter a hemorragia nasal.

Seiya desesperado perguntando se Saori machucou o nariz em algum momento do Show.

Shiryu, o mais quieto, não demonstrava nenhuma reação. Só observa a reação dos outros na plataforma.

Hyoga em desespero tentando tampar a visão de Shun com suas mãos.

Shun tentando tirar as mãos de seu rosto e gritando para que o deixassem para ver a dança.

Ikki, fulo da vida, se segurando para não avançar no "pato".

* * *

Na plateia:

Death Mask com o queixo caído e repreendendo Afrodite.

Afrodite gritando para Mu e jogando todos os tipos de elogios para o ariano- todos _MESMO_.

Milo batendo palma e brincando com Camus usando as frases "Ai se fosse tu!" e "Quero um show desse, Camyu!"

Camus olhando para o palco e dando bronca no Milo por suas brincadeirinhas.

Shaka dividido em olhar para o palco segurando a hemorragia nasal e gritar com Dite.

Shura olhando e falando "Que barato!" ou "Isso ae, Mu!"

* * *

No palco:

Shion com a expressão de medo e Mu com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Hahahahah tudo bem... é hora de finalizar!

- Graças a Zeus... MU! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZEN-

- Último movimento!

- O.O (Voz super aguda) MU!

- Pronto!

A Mu encerra a sua apresentação com Shion completamente atordoado e de pernas bambas.

Por fim Shion se senta no palco e toda a plateia começa a aplaudir e assobiar. Dohko resolve se manisfestar:

- Parabéns Shion, Mu. Agora...

- AGORA NADA! (Mu)

- Calma! ó.ò (Shion)

-Isso Mu, CAL-MA! Vamos para a seg- MAS O QUE!

- mwahahahah!

- MU!

Quando Dohko dá por si, a plataforma some de seus pés e ele e os outros presentes começam a cair. Mu usa sua telecinese para segurar Saori, Shun,Ikki,Hyoga, Shiryu e Seiya... Mas deixa Dohko cair.

-Ai! Mu...seu mal!

Mu: -mwahahahaha! TCHAU PARA TODOS! *some*

Shion: -^^'' Tchau, minna! *some*

Todos: AEEEEEEEE! *palmas e assobios*

Dohko: Isso doi! aiaiaiai *sai do palco*

A patir desse momento a festa seguiu tranquila, todos se divertindo, bebendo,etc. A não ser por Mu e Shion ficarem escondidos a festa toda. No final da festa, Saori e seus cavaleiros de bronze vão para a sala do Grande Mestre os cavaleiros de ouro se reunem...

- Caraca Mu! Você mandou muito bem! (Milo)

Camus:- Verdade!

Shion: -Esse é meu discípulo!

Shaka: *Chegando agora* Mu e Shion, onde vocês estavam a noite toda?

Dohko: - Também quero saber. u.u

Shion: -Nos escondendo de vocês? *ironico*

Mu: Pois é. u.u

Shaka: *Suspira* Está bem. *Sorriso malicioso* Mas que tal terminamos o assunto na casa de Virgem, hein Mu?

Mu: *sorriso sádico* Não, valeu. Vou dormir em Áries hoje.

Shaka: O.O Por que?

Mu: Porque sim. u.u

Shaka: Não seja mau! T.T

Mu: Tchau!

Shaka: o.o E amanhã? Amanhã você dorme em Vigem, né?

Mu: Errr... não.

Shaka: Não faça isso!

Mu: u.u Dormirei em Áries por um mês! u.u

Shaka: O.O HÃ?

Milo: -AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Shaka vai ficar na seca por um mês! HAHAHAHAH!

Camus: Milo!

Milo: hehe

Mu: Aproveite esse tempo para conversar com Buda sobre esses seus modos. Está precisando. u.u

Shaka: Não! Por favoooooooor! Nã- Epa '_hehehe...isso vai dar certo_' Mu, venha cá.

Mu: Não adiante o que me fale, não vou mudar minha opinião!

Shaka: ESCUTA! Ò.Ó

Mu: Tá... o.o

Shaka: É o seguinte: *Cochicha* E aí?

Todos: o.O

Shaka: E então?

Mu: o.o Er... uma semana!

Shaka: Fechado!

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dohko: *Chorando de tento rir* HAHAHAHA!

Shion: O mesmo se encaixa em você.

Dohko: *Parando de rir no mesmo instante* O.O NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

E assim termina a noite no santuário de At-

(-AVE FENIX!

-PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

-NEBULA CHAAAAAAAAIN!)

Todos: o.o

(Ikki & Hyoga: ARREGO!

Shun: MWAHAHAHAHAH!)

Todos: O.O

( Saori: AAAHHHHHHHHH! O QUE ESSA PLATAFORMA ESTA FAZENDO AQUI!

Seiya: Saori-saaaaaan?

Saori: ¬¬')

Dohko: MU! Ò.Ó

Mu: hehehehe ... FUI! *Vai para Áries na velocidade da luz*

ENFIM! Ò.ó E assim termina a noite no Santuário de Athena!

* * *

[Confessionário ON]

- UHUUUU! SOU DEMAIS! MANDEI VER! AINDA ME VINGUEI DO DOHKO E DO SHAKA! SOU DEMAAAAAAAAAAIS!

Saori- QUEM MANDOU VOCÊ TELETRANSPORTAR A PLATAFORMA PARA O SALÃO DO GRANDE MESTRE, HEIN MU?

- SAI DAQUI! O CONFESSIONÁRIO É MEU!

-SEU O C%#$#!

Uma enciclopédia cai em cima de Saori e ela desmaia.

- Sempre quis fazer isso!

- AE SHAKA! MANDOU BEM, P*%#!

Três enciclopedias caem em cima de Mu.

- Desgraçado -.-'' (desmaia)

- hehehe ^^'

[Confessionário OFF]

FIM!

* * *

(1) A frase iria ser formada apenas por Camus e Miro, sendo "Zeus... que movimentos!" MAS como Afrodite cortou milo, ela ficou "Zeus... que homem!" Afrodite safado... hihihi

(2) Frase do Seu Madruga xD

* * *

Finalmente postei! Falei que sairia, não falei?

Enfim, obrigada a todos que leram e mandaram comentários! Sou muito grata mesmo \o/ Quem mandou reviews: Espero MUITO que gostem desse capítulo ^^ está maior dos que os anteriores (-ALELUIA, ALELUIA)

Comentários da Autora sobre este cap: Nossa! Demorou muito até surgir uma ideia! MAS quando ela veio... até me assustei com o andamento do capitulo! Metade em um dia só! O.O (Isso sim é ideia... hehe)... O Mu nesse cap... sem coments... Na hora que eu imaginei ele tirando a parte de cima da fantasia... (abana, abana!) ai *-*

Enfim, minna! É isso ai. Mandem REVIEWS PLEASE!

**_GGS Satoru - 30/01/11._**


End file.
